Tribunal of Ages
Dungeon Journal Abedneum, Kaddrak, and Marnak make up the Tribunal of Ages, librarians for the titan discs that contain the ancient histories of Azeroth. The immobile constructs do not give up the titans' secrets easily, but adventurers such as the intrepid Brann Bronzebeard believe the reward is worth the risk.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Dungeons, Raids, Scenarios > Wrath of the Lich King > Halls of Stone > Tribunal of Ages Quotes ; Brann runs to the event : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Time to get some answers! Let's get this show on the road! ; Event begins : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Take a moment and relish this with me. Soon... all will be revealed. Okay then, let's do this! : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Now keep an eye out! I'll have this licked in two shakes of a-- : Abedneum yells: Warning: Life form pattern not recognized. Archival processing terminated. Continued interference will result in targeted response. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Oh, that doesn't sound good. We might have a complication or two... : Kaddrak yells: Security breach in progress. Analysis of historical archives transferred to lower-priority queue. Countermeasures engaged. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Ah, you want to play hardball, eh? That's just my game! ; As the fight progresses : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Couple more minutes and I'll-- : Marnak yells: Threat index threshold exceeded. Celestial archive aborted. Security level heightened. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Heightened? What's the good news? ; Towards the end : Brann Bronzebeard yells: So that was the problem? Now I'm makin' progress... : Abedneum yells: Critical threat index. Void analysis diverted. Initiating sanitization protocol. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Hang on! Nobody's gonna' be sanitized as long as I have a say in it! ; Event end dialogue : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Ha! The old magic fingers finally won through! Now let's get down to-- : Abedneum yells: Alert: Security fail safes deactivated. Beginning memory purge and... : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Purge? No no no no no.. Where did I-- Aha, this should do the trick... : Abedneum yells: System online. Life form pattern recognized. Welcome Branbronzan. Query? : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Query? What do you think I'm here for, tea and biscuits? Spill the beans already! : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Tell me how that dwarfs came to be, and start at the beginning! : Abedneum yells: Accessing prehistoric data... retrieved. In the beginning earthen were created to-- : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Right, right... I know that the earthen were made of stone to shape the deep reaches o' the world. But what about the anomalies? Matrix non-stabilizing and whatnot. : Abedneum yells: Accessing. In the early stages of its development cycle Azeroth suffered infection by parasitic, necrophotic symbiotes. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Necro-what? Speak bloody common will ya? : Abedneum yells: Designation: Old Gods. Old Gods rendered all systems, including Earthen defenseless in order to facilitate assimilation. This matrix destabilization has been termed the Curse of Flesh. Effects of destabilization increased over time. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Old Gods eh? So they zapped the Earthen with this Curse of Flesh. And then what? : Kaddrak yells: Accessing. Creators arrived to extirpate symbiotic infection. Assessment revealed that Old God infestation had grown malignant. Excising parasites would result in loss of host-- : Brann Bronzebeard yells: If they killed the Old Gods Azeroth would have been destroyed. : Kaddrak yells: Correct. Creators neutralized parasitic threat and contained it within the host. Forge of Wills and other systems were instituted to create new Earthen. Safeguards were implemented and protectors were appointed. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: What protectors? : Kaddrak yells: Designations: Aesir and Vanir or in common nomenclator Storm and Earth Giants. Sentinel Loken designated supreme. Dragon Aspects appointed to monitor evolution of Azeroth. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Aesir and Vanir. Okay. So the Forge of Wills started to make new Earthen. But what happened to the old ones? : Marnak yells: Additional background is relevant to your query. Following global combat between Aesir and Vanir- : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Hold everything! The Aesir and Vanir went to war? Why? : Marnak yells: Unknown. Data suggests that impetus for global combat originated with prime designate Loken who neutralized all remaining Aesir and Vanir affecting termination of conflict. Prime designate Loken then initiated stasis of several seed races including Earthen, Giants and Vrykul at designated holding facilities. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: This Loken sounds like a nasty character. Glad we don’t have to worry about the likes of him anymore. So if I’m understanding you lads the original Earthen eventually woke up from this stasis. And by that time this destabily-whatever had turned them into our brother dwarfs. Or at least dwarf ancestors. Hm? : Marnak yells: Essentially that is correct. : Brann Bronzebeard yells: Well now. That’s a lot to digest. I’m gonna need some time to take all of this in. Thank ye! : Abedneum yells: Acknowledged Branbronzan. Session terminated. References External Links Wowhead WoWDB Category:Lore